valewood_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Reingard
"Your lives hang on a thread, and I'll be the scissors to cut it." Jean Reingard Astragon Elementhor III, or just Jean Reingard to his friends (assuming he has those), is an extradimensional wizard who came to Valewood to steal the limitless magic of an ancient sorceress with the help of his partner, Jen Holders. He has an alternate disguise as a strange old man who enjoys telling people about mysterious prophecies, although nobody really listens to that sort of thing. About Reingard seems to originate from another dimension called the Magicplane. It later becomes apparent that he is plotting revenge against a family line known as the Gandorans, as he refers to May Winter as "Gandora XIV". He first appeared to be a strange man who enjoyed standing in Valewood Town Square talking to people he did not know, such as May Winter and Elizabeth Glass. He seemed to know something about Valewood's weirdness as he talked about the runes - which it later became apparent that he was behind. He later appeared behind Andrew and Moe as they were searching for him, and agreed to help them answer some questions about the runes. He told them of the prophecy - that the runes are a warning foretelling the return of an ancient witch's terrible magic (though this later turned out to be a lie) - and overheard them discussing how to prevent the magic's release. He subsequently transformed into his full wizard form, revealed his true nature to the two detectives and teleported them into a deep and shadowy hole; a space which turned out to be a realm he conjured up to "deal with" Andrew and Moe. Once he had them incapacitated, he returned to the museum to reunite with Jen Holders and attack May Winter, who was the unwitting descendent of a powerful sorceress. However, May retaliated and managed to defeat the wizard, who issued a sinister warning to the detectives and teleported back to his home dimension, the Magicplane - leaving behind Jen, who he did not appear to value at all. Appearance Reingard is tall and pale, with what appears to be greying pink hair. He is seen wearing a pale pink shirt and a grey waistcoat, with grey trousers and red shoes. In his wizard form, he wears a long green robe over his normal outfit, with a grey badge ornament that has a strange star symbol on it. The robe's hood covers his face, shrouding it in darkness. In this form, his right hand appears to be purely skeletal and he wields a tall, organic-looking staff which seems to be made of wooden materials. He also glows ominously. Abilities Reingard has the ability to transform into a cooler version of himself at will. In wizard form, he can summon a staff and teleport schmucks like Andrew and Moe into a deep and shadowy hole using only his hand, which seems to be able to create some kind of fire magic. He wields an Artrakanian staff, which can emit powerful magic and teleport him between dimensions. His ability to create small pocket dimensions and summon ominous shadows of the future is probably worth noting. He is also completely immune to umbrellas and lamps.Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Magic